


Not that drunk

by mangelak0s



Series: Are we about to kiss right now? [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Friendship, He just wants love, Ian is drunk, M/M, but he don't really mind kiss Jeff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: -Are we about to kiss right now?-Ugh.
Relationships: Ian Duncan/Jeff Winger
Series: Are we about to kiss right now? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727995
Kudos: 21





	Not that drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kinda ship them,,, I'm sorry:((  
> Duncan is one of my fav characters kddksdkm

This happened one night where they had gone out to drink.

Although Jeff only accepted because he didn't want Ian to go unconscious anywhere again, he didn't think it also meant staying overnight at his home.

It bothered him. He hated Duncan this second. But sadly, the study group had humanized him, and now he really sees Duncan as a possibility to be his friend.

But damn Duncan's apartment, and damn the fact that he was "a little" drunk to accept sleeping in the same bed.

It wasn't until dawn that they both woke up at the same time, when they were getting comfortable and their faces almost collided together.

Ian looked at him, smiling, clearly still with plenty of alcohol inside him.

"Are we about to kiss right now or…?" he asked, getting closer to Jeff.

Jeff glared at him, putting his hand on the other's face.

"Pf, no," he replied angrily. Thinking I would have preferred this a thousand times with Craig than with Duncan.

...Or well... Of course Jeff doesn't have gay thoughts, so, he would have preferred to stay at his home... Even if Craig was a few meters away from him there.

Anyway, what was he doing?

"Why?" Duncan asked again, after a few seconds of silence.

Jeff rolled his eyes, adjusting himself to the other side of the bed and removing as many sheets as possible.

"Because we're drunk, Duncan, and I'm not _that_ drunk," Jeff finished reasoning.

"Mmm. You're right," he whispered, turning around. "Maybe another day," he managed to say before falling asleep again.

"Ugh," was the last thing Jeff said, before following his lead and going back to sleep.


End file.
